


I read something that inspired me

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Mpreg, No band, Omegaverse, Surgery, alpha pete, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: Basically I might make this a fic that’s why I’m posting it here but you should read it and tell me what you think.





	I read something that inspired me

So the poor sweet lil omega Patrick is struggling to conceive a baby with his alpha peter and they've pretty much done everything to try and conceive a baby even ivf, they're not going down the surrogate route bc Patrick wants to carry the child himself and even he's lost hope and started looking at adoption papers of children they could adopt.

And Pete sees how depressed the omega is, because all omegas dream of being a mama and carrying a little one for 9 months even tho some don't admit it they do. So pete arranges doctors appointments you name it he's going to do it just to find out why his sweet omega can't have the one thing he's dreamed of having. A family.

Well turns out Patrick has cervical cancer and it's a kick in the teeth to Pete bc he's been too worried about why isn't Patrick having a baby and not is Patrick actually ok? And the omega is just sobbing bc he doesn't know what to do and it's scary for him but luckily it's been caught in the early stages probably just formed enough for the doctors to see and Pete is just holding his omega with some sort of relief moved from him,

The doctor explains that they can remove it now but they would also have to take part of his ovaries out which will make conceiving a child harder to do without the use of ivf.  
OR   
they could put Patrick on chemo to shrink it down and probably leave all of Patrick's womb partially intact and no removal of ovaries. It may be easier for the omega to conceive but he will struggle to carry the child full term if he goes with either option.

The doctor looks at pete probably waiting for him to decided but it's Patrick's fucking body and the omega should be given that decision. Pete says he will tell them in a few days and takes his omega home bc Patrick hasn't calmed down and Pete doesn't want to keep him here any longer. As soon as their back Patrick is nesting. And Pete just doesn't know what to do. His sweet little omega. Patrick hasnt made any sassy remarks and Pete is very worried ofc.

A day later Patrick makes his decision. He don't want chemo so he just wants the operation. He doesn't like feeling like shit anymore and it's like as soon as he found out everything has been thrown at him at once. The tiredness the headaches the vomiting the lack of appetite. The sleepless night he had just thinking about it. He hates it and wants it all over and done with.

Pete tells the doctors after the weekend and Patrick is booked in for surgery in a week bc it's serious and Pete is paying good money for a private room and doctors. 

Patrick is terrified when the day comes he hasn't eaten for like 12 hours bc that's what he was told to do and barely got any sleep, he nearly freaked out when he was told to dress in scrubs and held onto pete for longer than the doctors wanted when they were in the room before he was to be in surgery. Pete was holding his hand and kissing him when they put the omega under and Pete watched when they wheeled him into surgery.

Luckily Petes mom and Patrick's mom we're both there sat in the waiting room. They had been informed about Patrick's cancer after the omega made a decision to get the surgery instead on chemo and Patrick's mom was in tears and Petes mom just hugged her son and told him it would be alright, Patrick's stubborn he wouldn't let this be the thing that takes him away from pete.

The surgery went fine and Patrick was in recovery. Pete went to see his as soon as he could, he sworn Patrick looked like an angel in his sleep. Laying there all peaceful a small smile on his face and his soft strawberry hair spread on the pillow, Pete probably fell further in love with his omega. He sat on the chair next to Patrick's bed and held his hand, his other hand had an iv drip in it, bless pete noticed that the tag around his arm said Petes name on there too so they knew that Pete was his alpha and it's pete they talk to first before any decisions are made.

The omega woke up after a few hours, groggy and thirsty and in pain. Pete called for the doctor and went to the waiting room to see Patricia and his own mother still there. He told them Patrick was awake and that the doctor is seeing him so they can go see Patrick after the doctor is finished, it wasn't too long and Patricia was in that room in a second, she wanted to know if her baby was fine and well. Apart from being tired and a bit of pain he was fine and smiling the sweet ray of sunshine.

Patricia and Dale left after they knew the omega was fine and Pete was still there so Patrick wouldn't be alone. Patrick was bleeding a bit and that was natural bc he pretty much just had half his womb taken out so changing his bedsheets every five hours was going to be normal. Pete took role of carer and was there with Patrick always making sure he's not straining himself and eating properly too. Patrick was allowed back home after a few weeks and he was actually relieved about that. He was fed up of the hospital and just wanted to go to his nest with his alpha.

Which is exactly what Patrick did.

He stretched himself out on the bed, naked bc fuck clothes when he had bandages wrapped around his middle and needing to change bc he's pretty much on his period until he heals. Petes always there cuddling him and making sure he's fine. The omega couldn't have a proper bath until two months after pretty much and that hot bath was worth it to Patrick when he finally sank himself in the hot water, Petes half ass job at washing the omega wasn't good enough and Patrick needed a good soak to get all the crap off. He had his stitches taken out a week ago too and this was the first time Patrick could probably see where they had him open, it's a subtle place and a very thin line. Still red and still needing to be cleaned and a huge plaster looking thing placed over it, he was also still bleeding so pads and just everything was needed for that still. Ugh.

He was pretty much healed after another two months but he needed to wait another two before the doctor could give the ok for him to return back to his usual tasks and even having sex with pete which is what the doctor said they did not ask. Truth.

Patrick yelled hallelujah when his five month period finally stopped coming and another bath and steam wash on the bed and sheets was needed and Pete was finally allowed to sleep in the bed again bc Patrick always stretched out and would literally kick Pete out of the bed it was kinda funny bc pete would just grumble and got the air mattress out to sleep on it next to their bed lol. Patrick still didn't wear clothes to bed bc it felt nice to not wear anything when he's sleeping in silk sheets and it taught Pete self control too bc holding his omega who wearing naught but his birthday suit made peter the fourth very interested and peter the third very uncomfortable bc he couldn't do anything.

As soon as the doctor said Patrick was healed they played hide and seek lol and it was the best sex they ever had and Pete was being a bit gentle and Patrick actually liked how gentle he was being and enjoyed the cuddles after. And you guessed it they went back to trying for a baby but they knew the natural way of making a baby wasn't going to happen so they carried on with attempt number whatever at ivf and it failed but their second try after Patrick was healed worked pretty well and there was a tiny bub in there and it was the best moment of Patrick's life. 

Ofc it was going to be difficult bc Patrick didn't have a full womb and if Patrick strained too hard he could miscarry so doctors appointments twice a week checkin on the kiddo in there and even after waiting an entire year after being given the ok so Patrick was properly healed and less at risk it was still hard for the omega and it hurt him to have that weight pulling his womb down just to grow his baby. He was put on bedrest as soon as he started showing more. Then the seventh month mark came and the bump was still so tiny but bc the baby couldn't take up much room they were growing to fit the environment they were in. Fully formed and strong but just so tiny and Patrick wanted to carry the bub to full term but that didn't go to plan. Although he was nearly at the nine month mark he went into labour bc his womb was pretty much trying to squish the bub bc it couldn't stretch out as far at it would've been able too. Labour was hard and long and Patrick was in water for most of it. Even gave birth to the kiddo in the bath bc it wasn't as painful. Patrick cried at the tiny bub bc they were so small and so perfect. Aw he kissed his little bean and hushed them to stop them crying and then peter held his son and was not crying it was not a stray tear the baby poked him in the eye. He was in love with his omega even more and in love with his son. That sounds weird.

Patrick was back on bed rest again to heal up so he doesn't cause any serious damage to himself and had the bean sleeping on his most of the time. Give him props tho he decided he was going to breastfeed his bub and was a natural at it, the baby also cried when Patrick wasn't holding them but that's bc he could smell where the milk was and even tho this strange alpha smelled like his father with his mother's scent mixed in he didn't have milk and therefore wasn't good enough. So yeah the baby is a mamas boy and grows so fast considering he was so tiny when he was born. Sweet little family.


End file.
